The resin components of two-component mortar compounds, which are also referred to as chemical plugging compounds, generally consist of an organic resin matrix, that is to say, a curable resin component, and a separately arranged so as to inhibit reaction curing component. In addition to the at least one radically polymerizable resin, the resin component normally contains inorganic fillers such as sand, cement, thickeners and the like. For cost reasons as well as in order to improve the performance, it is often desirable here to achieve the highest possible filler content of the organic matrix, that is to say, a high filler content in the resin component. A problem that arises in this context is that, generally speaking, the higher the filler content of the resin component, the greater the force needed to press out the ready-to-use mortar compound, which causes difficulties for the user (quick onset of fatigue in case of manual operation of the pressing device) as well as for the pressing devices (reduced service life due to high forces).
Conventional methods for reducing the forces needed to press out a given filler content of a resin component include, for example, reducing the thickener content, or systematically introducing air bubbles of a defined size and distribution into the resin component (see WO 2008/058588).